La vida secreta de Rei Ayanami
by ngefan2010
Summary: Todo lo que no se vio y no sabias de Rei Ayanami de la serie Neon Genesisis Evangelion


LA VIDA SECRETA DE REI AYANAMI

_**Advertencia: Contenido adulto. **_NeonGénesisEvangelion Pertenece a Gainax. Este Fanfic es hecho sin ánimo de lucro.

Rei estaba acostada desnuda en un catre de hospital, en un cuarto oscuro muy parecido a su departamento. Ese cuarto era especial, allí fue donde abrió los ojos por primera vez al mundo. El lugar de sus más antiguos recuerdos. Estaba acostada boca arriba atravesada en el catre, con la cabeza afuera colgando del cuello. Con la mirada fija hacia la pared. No pensaba en nada, tenía la mente en blanco totalmente. Tenía las rodillas flexionadas y las piernas abiertas. Las manos con guantes blancos del comandante Ikari se deslizaban por sus lechosos muslos. La escasa luz daba al comandante una apariencia de pesadilla. La lengua del comandante era áspera y los hirsutos pelos de su barba raspaban la delicada piel de la muchacha en su parte más intima. Rei no sentía asco. No sentía placer. Solo cansancio. Esto era parte de sus deberes y obligaciones.

El comandante estaba sobre ella arponeando su sexo. Ella solo era una masa de carne inerte que era machacada sin piedad una y otra vez. Rei lo encontraba desagradable. ¡Doloroso!. Se aferraba a las sabanas y jadeaba. Inmisericorde el comandante seguía en su faena. Sus pantalones estaban húmedos y pegajosos por el salpique de líquidos. El coñito de Rei era apretadito, tierno, ¡Delicioso!

Mas que saciar su deseo, el comandante quería dejar en claro su dominio. Rei era un objeto que le pertenecía en cuerpo, mente y alma. La chica lo entendía así y trataba por todos los medios de complacerlo. El comandante Ikari era el centro de su universo, ¡a quien más quería! Su pobre cuerpo era solo una mísera ofrenda. Como las frígidas esposas victorianas solo pensaba en dios y en Inglaterra. Hábilmente con su sincronización y sus poderes de ángel le daba al comandante un deleite, ¡un éxtasis! solo reservado a los dioses. Un deleite no correspondido. Para la joven peli azul el sexo con el comandante o con cualquier otra persona eran sesiones de tortura. Física, mental y anímicamente la dejaban agotada.

Hasta en esos momentos el comandante era frio y circunspecto. Distante. Simplemente no era humano. Rei sintió al comandante eyacular en su interior. Su cálida simiente en sus entrañas. Como una hibrida de humano y ángel no había peligro de quedar embarazada. El uniforme del comandante estaba húmedo y el sudaba de pies a cabeza.

-¡Aséate y vístete!- Dijo El comandante en forma seca mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se secaba el sudor.

"El comandante siempre cuando hace el amor conmigo"…

-…-

"El comandante siempre que tiene sexo conmigo"…

-…-

"Para hacer "eso" conmigo el comandante nunca se quita la ropa" pensó Rei mientras se duchaba. El semen del comandante se escurría por sus piernas. La joven se aseaba a conciencia y en forma maniática. El comandante se duchaba en un baño aparte. La joven recogía sus ropas tiradas por todas partes. Le dolía mucho entre las piernas. El comandante tenía una muda de ropa limpia para estos menesteres. Se vestía con ella en su baño de una vez.

Rei nunca lo había visto desnudo y era impensable siquiera mencionárselo. La joven estaba lista. El flemático comandante también. La mano enguantada le acaricio la mejilla a la muchacha y esta sonrió solo para él. Ella sonreía en forma mecánica, sin sentirse en realidad feliz o alegre. Al comandante parecía gustarle y eso era todo.

-¡Iras este fin de semana a limpiar la casa de Fuyutsuki!... ¡atiéndelo bien!… Fuyutsuki ha trabajado mucho y estoy muy complacido con su desempeño- Ordeno de nuevo el comandante con voz suave, con una sobria sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el dorso de su enguantada mano. Sonaba a favor, pero Rei sabía que era una orden que debía ser acatada sin discusión. - ¡consiéntelo y mímalo! Que este relajado y descansado cuando vuelva al trabajo.

- ¡Si, señor!- respondió la joven en forma mecánica con su dulce voz.

Empezaron a hablar de nada. El comandante la interrogaba y ella le respondía con monosílabos o con oraciones cortas y concisas de información sobre la escuela o las pruebas con la doctora Ritsuko Akagi. Rei perdía completamente su rigidez y frialdad. Su rostro se veía animado, el de una chica normal de su edad feliz de que el maduro hombre le prestara atención. El comandante Ikari se veía como la encarnación de la paciencia paternal, alguien que hacia el sacrificio de dejar de hacer algo importante por estar con la joven. Las personas que los veían no podrían creer que hubiera algo impropio entre el impasible tutor y la adorable pupila.

En el momento en que se separaban la alegría y la felicidad desaparecían del rostro de Rei. La animación y relajación de su cuerpotambién. Rígida, fría, lacónica, seca en palabras, gestos y ademanes la peli azul se desenvolvía en el mundo.

La casa de Fuyutsuki la limpiaba a fondo cada 15 días. Tenía un cuarto para ella y el vice-comandante llegaría tarde en la noche. El hombre era metódico y pulcro por naturaleza, a si que la casa no le dio mucho trabajo a la joven. Era una casa japonesa típica, una mezcla de lo tradicional y lo moderno. Todo en la casa denotaba el buen gusto de su dueño, su cultura y clase. Todo era sofisticado, elegante en su sencillez y simplicidad japonesa.

La casa era pequeña y tranquila. Ideal para un viejo profesor, solterón empedernido, dedicado al estudio. A Rei le dejaba indiferente. El cuarto designado para ella estaba igual de abandonado que su departamento. El cuarto era un anexo para una sirvienta, con su baño y su salida independiente de la casa. Una cama, un armario para guardar su poca ropa y escasas pertenencias era todo lo que la chica necesitaba para estar un fin de semana en la casa de su superior.

La joven preparaba té y su comida. Era vegetariana y solo comía desabridos e insípidos vegetales. Ella era una chica rutinaria, enemiga de las cosas nuevas. El comandante le había dado dinero para todo lo que necesitara y ella no había escatimado en gastos a la hora de pedir comida para llevar al mejor y más caro restaurant de la ciudad.

El olor y la apetitosa apariencia de la comida de Fuyutsuki contrastaban con su triste y apagado guiso de vegetales. La joven se puso una Yukata para esperar a Fuyutsuki. Una fina bata de seda purpura regalo del comandante Ikari. Aunque a decir verdad el regalo era para los ojos de quienes veían a Rei con esa bella vestimenta puesta. Un delicado abanico era el complemento perfecto de la prenda.

Rei abría y cerraba el abanico en forma lánguida. ¡Póntelo! fue la lacónica forma de dar el obsequio por parte del comandante. A Rei le daba igual andar vestida o desnuda, su falta de pudor era total. Además de la Yukata el comandante le había dado a la joven unos finos perfumes. En realidad los regalos eran más para el comandante que para Rei. Mas que regalos eran los accesorios para jugar con la muñeca.

Rei no usaba ninguna de esas cosas, a menos que el comandante lo expresara o lo insinuara. No las apreciaba, ni siquiera las quería. Como no podía andar desnuda por ahí usaba su uniforme escolar siempre o una prenda adecuada para cada circunstancia. Ella recordaba que el comandante quedo muy complacido cuando ella le modelo la Yukata como una profesional, con su radiante y mecánica sonrisa. El comandante probó cada uno de los finos perfumes, uno en una muñeca de la joven, luego en la otra. La joven se arremango las mangas del batín y el comandante probo los perfumes en sus antebrazos y codos. En el cuello y por detrás de las orejas.

Rei estaba expectante, pero el comandante le dijo que se podía retirar. ¡Al comandante le había encantado la Yukata! Rei sabía que cuando el comandante le pedía o insinuaba que debía ponerse la Yukata para uno de sus encuentros clandestinos, el comandante sería mucho más desagradable que otras veces. ¡Brutal e inhumanamente desagradable! No le gustaba la fina prenda y los finos perfumes. Prefería dejarlos en la casa de Fuyutsuki y venirlos a buscar cuando Gendou Ikari quisiera que ella los usara. La Yukata era el vestido favorito de Gendou Ikari, no de ella.

Fuyutsuki era el encargado de todas aquellas actividades tediosas y aburridas que solo servían para hacer perder el valioso tiempo de Gendou Ikari, comandante supremo de NERV. Después de lidiar con burócratas pelmazos durante todo el día. De asistir a comités sin sentido. Reuniones inútiles. Escribir informes que nadie leía. Escuchar con paciencia a gente importante sin nada importante que decir. Tratar de razonar con gente irrazonable y estúpida. ¡Se encontraba en verdad cansado! Todo su trabajo consistía en prometer mucho en forma ambigua y no hacer nada. De protestar enérgicamente sobre algo y no pasar de ahí.

Al final sabia que sería Gendou Ikari y el comité de SEELE quienes tomarían la última decisión. Mientras tanto tendría que escuchar a los floreros y otras autoridades decorativas de Tokio-03 fingiendo interés. De intimidar, amenazar veladamente o sobornar a individuos que se creían todopoderosos pero en realidad solo eran títeres, marionetas de Gendou Ikari y del comité de ancianos. Peones en su complicado juego de Ajedrez de mentiras, intrigas y traiciones. En verdad se sentía viejo y agotado. Su antiguo alumno había sugerido que buscara un asistente, alguien nulo y sin valor que en un momento de necesidad sirviera de chivo expiatorio.

-¿Es lo que soy yo para usted?- Dijo Fuyutsuki ese día cuando bajaban por el ascensor. El Comandante estaba inconmovible. Sereno y frio en sus ademanes, era indescifrable. Su antiguo profesor no podía saber en qué pensaba en esos momentos. Él por el contrario parecía conocer mejor a Fuyutsuki que el mismo Fuyutsuki.

-Usted es alguien con quien puedo hablar, ¡querido profesor!- Dijo Ikari.

-¡Querrá decir alguien que lo escucha pensar en voz alta!

-¡Lo considero mi amigo y confidente!…-Replico Gendou

- Ikari, ¡no insulte mi inteligencia!, sabe que le soy leal, no a usted, si no al Plan de Yui. Usted nunca ha confiado en nadie, ¡ni tenido un amigo! Esos arranques de sinceridad que usted llama confidencias solo es vapor que usted deja escapar para aliviar la presión. ¡Si estuviera con usted todo el día empezaría decirme mentiras!

Ikari sonrió veladamente.

- No era mi intención ofenderlo Fuyutsuki. Usted es un hombre que me dice la verdad siempre y eso me basta. ¡Lo aprecio! Y por eso… ¡insisto!... ¡Busque un asistente!

-Lo pensare- Fue la forma de decir: ¡no! en forma definitiva de Fuyutsuki. El comandante no insistió.

Los dos hombres guardaron silencio durante el final del trayecto. Fuyutsuki se sentía en verdad envejecido y acabado. El carácter fuerte y dominante de Ikari era aplastante. "Vigila a tus enemigos y más a tus amigos" era la forma en que Ikari entendía la amistad. Fuyutsuki se sentía escrutado hasta en lo más recóndito de su alma por su antiguo alumno. No podía evitar mirarlo de reojo. Sintió un alivio cuando se separaron.

La joven venía cada 15 días. Pero Fuyutsuki no podía evitar sentirse turbado. Como una mágica hada aparecía Rei dándole la bienvenida. El no era sucio o desordenado, pero después de cada limpieza su casa empezaba a apagarse, a perder brillo. La joven e hierática Rei Ayanami lucía como una diosa. La belleza celestial de Rei era inhumana, sobrenatural. La seriedad de su carita la hacía más irreal. La humilde casa parecía un palacio de lujo. Con Rei a la vista el buen gusto en la decoración, mobiliario y obras de arte de Fuyutsuki parecían resaltar más que de costumbre.

Fuyutsuki suspiro, a él le gustaban las cosas bellas por que contemplarlas limpia el espíritu. Todo en su casa armonizaba siguiendo este simple principio. Lo caro y lo barato, lo nuevo y lo antiguo, lo tradicional y lo moderno. No era un seguidor de modas y si compraba algo era porque sentía que le daría a su casa nueva vida. Para Fuyutsuki no existía la fealdad, solo la ignorancia. La apariencia de Rei por lo general era anodina, pero la casa de Fuyutsuki era el marco ideal para ella. Rei ladeo la cabeza un poco ante el silencio del anciano.

-La comida se está enfriando…- dijo.

-¡Lo siento, Rei!... ¡Deberías recibirme con una sonrisa alguna vez!- Dijo Fuyutsuki aparentando buen humor. Estiro la mano para acariciarle la mejilla a la muchacha. Como para cerciorarse de que la joven era real. Rei se dejo tocar sin decir una palabra y sin que su cara cambiase un ápice. Fuyutsuki siempre lo hacía. Esta era la única oportunidad de interactuar que tenían siempre. Nunca se hablaban y nunca se tocaban a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Desde la última vez habían pasado exactamente 15 días.

-¡Pídaselo al Comandante Ikari y si él lo ordena lo hare!- Dijo seria, pero cortes. Sus mecánicas sonrisas eran para el comandante. No estaba molesta, ni incomoda. Solo informaba al Vice Comandante Fuyutsuki la forma en que podría acceder a su petición. Al Comandante Ikari le gustaba como Rei parecía una divinidad con la Yukata puesta en la casa de Fuyutsuki. Pero a diferencia de Fuyutsuki la belleza era para él algo solo para los ojos de los seres superiores. La belleza era profanada cuando el vulgo y los seres inferiores osaban poner su vista sobre ella. En ese aspecto el comandante era un avaro. Si Rei no fuera una piloto de evangelion y necesaria para sus planes la tendría en su casa bajo llave para su uso exclusivo.

Estaban cenando en ese momento. ¡Hablar o tratar de hablar con Rei era desesperante! La joven tenía libre acceso a la casa del anciano. Pero nunca venía de su cuenta. Fuyutsuki miraba a la joven y sentía que su presencia era lo que necesitaba su casa para estar completa, ¡viva!

"¡El día que ella me sonría, los muebles y la casa me hablaran y saldrán caminando!" Se dijo Fuyutsuki bromeando consigo mismo. Sonrió para sí. La joven en el otro extremo de la mesa parecía no notarlo. De hecho parecía que Fuyutsuki no existía. Ayanami era linda como una muñeca. Era una muñeca de carne y hueso. La muñeca de Gendou Ikari. Ella estaba en su casa para que él jugara un rato con ella, pero después se la tendría que devolver a su dueño.

"Las cosas son siempre cosas, no importa lo mucho que quieras y ames tus juguetes, ¡siempre serán seres inanimados!" pensó después sombrío. Se dio cuenta por qué su casa se iba apagando y perdiendo su brillo después que Rei se iba. ¡La ilusión de vida se rompía! Sus cosas volvían a ser cosas inertes al desaparecer la muñeca que les daba sentido y valor a su existencia.

-Rei… ¡me gustaría que te quedaras viviendo aquí!

-Tendré que consultarlo con el Comandante Ikari -Dijo la joven. Se metió un poco de su guiso en la boca con el tenedor. Empezó a masticar con la boca cerrada.

-Vives sola ¿no?

-Por órdenes del comandante Ikari- dijo ella después de tragar y beber un sorbo de agua. Encontraba que masticar correctamente la comida y cumplir con la etiqueta en la mesa era más importante que la conversación que tenía con Fuyutsuki.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué no vives con el comandante Ikari en su casa?

-No

-…-

- ¿No te gustaría vivir con él?- Pregunto Fuyutsuki después de un largo silencio

-No

- ¿Por qué?

-El comandante Ikari me asigno una vivienda y me ordeno que viviera sola

-¿no te dijo por qué?

-No

-¿No sientes curiosidad por saber por qué?

-No

-¿Por qué no sientes curiosidad?

-El comandante Ikari me asigno una vivienda y me ordeno que viviera sola

Fuyutsuki suspiro resignado.

-Rei, ¿No te gustaría vivir aquí conmigo?

-No

-¿Por qué?- Dijo Fuyutsuki en forma masoquista, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

-El comandante Ikari me asigno una vivienda y me ordeno que viviera sola

La cena continuo en silencio. Rei masticaba en forma metódica, en movimientos correctos y precisos. Sujetaba el cuchillo y el tenedor en forma elegante. Se metía pequeñas cucharadas para tragarlas en el acto y responder apropiadamente cualquier otra pregunta del Vice Comandante. Fuyutsuki siguió su ejemplo y se concentro en comer.

-¡La comida esta deliciosa!- dijo Fuyutsuki tratando de revivir la conversación.

- El Comandante Ikari está muy complacido con su desempeño en el trabajo. Considere que era apropiado no escatimar en gastos- dijo Rei impasible.

La conversación murió en forma definitiva.

La casa de Fuyutsuki era pequeña y practica. Contaba con su sala, comedor-cocina, estudio privado con biblioteca, dos habitaciones, dos baños, el anexo de Rei y un patio interior con un bello jardín de piedras y blanca arena. La casa ideal para un soltero o una pareja de enamorados que quisieran alejarse de todo. Fuyutsuki observaba embelesado a Rei en su jardín bajo la luz de la luna. Rei estaba en el medio del patio esperando que un genio del arte la inmortalizara. La joven portaba el abanico como una emperatriz portaba su cetro. Parecía la deidad tutelar de la casa.

-Rei, prepárame un poco de Té, ¡por favor!

Había una razón por la cual el comandante le había comprado ese vestido tradicional a Rei. ¡La ceremonia del Té! El comandante era un perfeccionista compulsivo. Rei se había puesto varios Kimonos tan solo una sola vez y el comandante invariablemente mandaba a quemarlo, por qué no lo satisfacían.

Hasta que el comandante dio con la Yukata cientos de artísticos e invaluables Kimonos encontraron su fin. El comandante ya hacía mucho tiempo que había ejercido su derecho de pernada cuando Rei, en casa de Fuyutsuki, les sirvió Té al dueño de la casa, al comandante y a la doctora Akagi por primera vez en un ágape privado.

-¡Solo te falta tocar el Samisén para ser la Geisha perfecta!- Dijo Akagi con una venenosa sonrisa y muerta de la envidia ante la beldad y garbo de la muchacha.

-El comandante Ikari considero innecesario que aprendiera a tocarlo- Dijo ella impasible, sin animosidad o recelo, mientras le servía la caliente bebida a la doctora.

Ese día Rei también les bailo la danza del abanico. El comandante se encontraba sumamente complacido y eso era lo único que le importaba a Ayanami. Akagi y Fuyutsuki no existían y su danza era solo para Gendou Ikari, su amo y señor. Su bella y radiante sonrisa solo era para él. El comandante le había hecho tomar varios cursos con los mejores instructores y profesores que pudo conseguir. También sabía Ikebana, el arte del arreglo floral. El Comandante se comportaba como un antiguo señor feudal que honraba la casa de su lacayo de mayor confianza. Akagi, con su aspecto señorial, era la esposa principal legítima con todos los derechos; pero sin el amor de su marido.

Fuyutsuki se sintió transportado a otro mundo. Al Japón eterno y atemporal. Los movimientos de Ayanami parecían espontáneos y lánguidos. Etéreos. En realidad eran un complicado rito milenario. Cada uno de sus movimientos era selecto y cuidadosamente escogido. Los humildes utensilios para preparar y servir el té parecían mágicos cuando las blancas manos de Rei los tocaban.

Delicadamente la joven sujetaba o se arremangaba las mangas de la Yukata para tomar los utensilios, pero en realidad atraía la atención del observador a la belleza de la prenda de seda purpura. El Batín estaba adornado con flores azules de pálido color que resaltaban el cabello de la muchacha del mismo matiz.

Al arremangarse las mangas, la blanca piel marfileña de las muñecas y antebrazos quedaban a la vista. Los ojos de Fuyutsuki buscaban el albo cuello de cisne. El pálido y delicado rostro sin emociones o sentimientos, fijo como una máscara. Los rojos ojos escarlata, tan vivos y sutiles. Era una danza sin música de gestos y ademanes, en perfecta y exquisita coreografía. Un arte efímero. Los dos bebieron la caliente infusión en silencio.

-¿Desea que baile para usted?- Dijo Rei.

-Sí, ¡hazlo por favor!- Dijo el viejo.

La muchacha puso un CD que previamente el comandante Ikari le había dado. Era música tradicional interpretada por un grupo moderno. El comandante estaba seguro que a Fuyutsuki le gustaría. En realidad Fuyutsuki adivino en el acto que esa música la había comprado el comandante. Era aceptable, pero nada que ver con su buen gusto y paladar de esteta. Rei hacia volar y revolotear el abanico en sus manos como si este fuera un ser vivo. Una mariposa que desafiaba a la gravedad en vuelos imposibles. La música y ella eran uno solo. Al finalizar la música, hizo una reverencia tradicional como cierre perfecto. La velada llegaba a su fin.

Fuyutsuki fumaba y leía en su estudio mientras Rei recogía todo y empezaba a lavar los platos. Terminado esto la joven fue al cuarto principal de la casa. Era una habitación grande, con una cama matrimonial lujosa de madera de teca. El colchón era de agua. Las sabanas y edredones eran de sedas crudas, finas y sencillas. Rei había hecho un buen trabajo poniendo los adornos y cambiando las flores marchitas por flores frescas. El olor a madera y de flores era agradable. La habitación principal de la casa era enteramente occidental. Tenía su propio baño enteramente Japonés. Este baño era moderno y solo era usado para el aseo del cuerpo tanto físico como espiritual.

El otro baño de la casa era más sencillo y el más utilizado por su dueño. Excusado, bañera, regadera, lavabo con espejos, alacenas y demás. Era un baño común y corriente para una sola persona o una parejita de enamorados recién casados. Era práctico, funcional y espacioso. El baño en el anexo de Rei era incluso más sencillo aún: ducha, excusado y lavamanos. Con el tamaño mínimo e indispensable para el uso de una persona.

Las casas japonesas tradicionalmente separaban la excreción de los desechos del cuerpo en una habitación diferente y aparte de aquella en que realizaban la limpieza e higiene del cuerpo. El baño del cuarto principal era más un Spa de lujo que un baño. Con la más moderna y sofisticada tecnología. El baño tradicional japonés perfeccionado y llevado al extremo. Rei preparo el agua del baño para el Vice Comandante.

El agua salía pura y cristalina del grifo en el furo o bañera de cerámica que estaba a nivel del suelo. El grifo se detendría cuando la bañera estuviera llena en forma automática. Calentaría el agua a la temperatura requerida. La joven saco unos taburetes y baldes de olorosa madera de la alacena. Sales, Champú, jabón, esponjas y finos cepillos. Unas palanganas de bronce.

La primera niña entro en el estudio sin anunciarse. No era necesario, en realidad Fuyutsuki la esperaba con impaciencia. Fumar su pipa y leer eran solo una forma de pasar el tiempo.

-Su baño está listo- dijo ella con su dulce voz. Luego se retiro.

Fuyutsuki sin prisa cerro el libro que leía y limpio su pipa. Apago la luz de su estudio y fue a la habitación principal. Rei lo esperaba de pie, al lado de la cama. Lo primero que hizo ella fue tomar a Fuyutsuki de la mano y sentarlo en el lecho. Después de rodillas empezó a quitarle el calzado y los calcetines.

Lentamente desabotonaba, desanudaba o deslizaba la ropa sin que Fuyutsuki protestara. Este cooperaba parándose y sentándose para que ella le bajara y quitara los pantalones. Luego era repetir lo mismo para los calzoncillos. Todo era hecho con calma y sin prisas. Poco a poco y prenda por prenda la joven fue desnudando al vicecomandante. Primero de rodillas y luego de pie, ligeramente inclinada. Por la entreabierta bata Fuyutsuki miraba los bamboleantes pechos. ¡Ella estaba totalmente desnuda bajo la Yukata!

El anciano sentía sus nalgas descalzas en la cama de seda cuando Rei le empezó a quitar la Chaqueta de su uniforme y desabotonar su camisa de arriba hacia abajo, botón por botón. Fuyutsuki estaba sentado en la cama completamente desprovisto de sus ropas. Su cuerpo era viejo, arrugado, y nudoso; pero bien conservado para su edad y con olor a limpio por los cuatro costados. Sus pies no olían. Sus uñas de las manos y pies estaban inmaculadas. Fuyutsuki era un hombre alto y ancho de espaldas. Rei era pequeña y menuda. De pie era del tamaño de Fuyutsuki sentado en la cama de teca.

Ayanami con presteza tomo el uniforme, la ropa interior y los calcetines del Vicecomandante y los echó en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Los zapatos los acomodo a un lado de la cama. La joven abrió su Yukata y como al descuido la dejo caer. Su cesta para la ropa sucia estaba vacía y solo estaba en ese cuarto para su bata de seda.

Ayanami se sentía liviana sin ella. En verdad la usaba de verdad en casa de Fuyutsuki. El comandante Ikari solo quería vérsela puesta para violarla con ella. Fuyutsuki admiraba la nuca, la espalda y el soberbio culo de la primera niña. Sus largas piernas y finos brazos. La piel de la joven era blanca, ligeramente azulada por los finos e imperceptibles vellosañil de su cuerpo. Casi fosforescente en la penumbra de la habitación. Trago saliva cuando la joven se inclino a recoger su bata del suelo. ¡El culito en pompa de Ayanami parecía un corazón amanzanado! La joven se giro y todo el frente quedo a la vista también. Fuyutsuki cerró los ojos por un momento como si tuviera miedo de quedarse ciego.

Ella puso sus pies desnudos sobre los pies desnudos del hombre maduro. ¡Ella no pesaba nada! Fuyutsuki sintió una presión en sus pies y la sangre caliente circulando en ellos después de estar todo el día dentro de unas sudorosas medias y en duros calzados de cuero. La joven repitió la operación varias veces más pisando con todo el pie, el empeine o la punta de su dedos. Acaricio con el empeine de su pie de abajo hacia arriba y de arriba hacia abajo la pierna del viejo desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla. Ella tenía que equilibrarse en una pierna cuando lo hacía para luego repetir todo alternando con la otra pierna. La joven se sentó en el suelo a la manera india y empezó a masajear los pies de Fuyutsuki con sus manos. Primero uno y luego el otro.

El viejo sintió dolor cuando Ayanami sujetaba un pie con ambas manos y ejercía presión con sus dos pulgares en todo el corazón de la planta del pie. La joven le estiraba los dedos de los pies uno por uno. Fuyutsuki se echo hacia atrás en la cama para apoyarse en sus antebrazos. Su miembro se irguió cual columna griega. Rei seguía masajeando los pies del anciano como si nada. Fuyutsuki cerró los ojos para abandonarse totalmente al sentido del tacto.

Rei de masajear paso a acariciar con sus manitas. Sus deditos eran hormiguitas que lejos de molestar en sus vagabundeos, eran suaves y agradables cosquillas. El viejo sintió las mejillas de la joven en el empeine de su pie y en su dorso. Aprisionado entre la cabeza y el hombro de Ayanami. Entre sus pechos. La planta de su pie recorrida por la punta de un pezón y luego por el otro. De los pies Ayanami subía por las piernas lenta, pero segura. Fuyutsuki se acostó largo a largo en la cama de agua con solo sus piernas afuera flexionadas por las rodillas. Con los brazos laxos a los costados.

Rei masajeaba los muslos del anciano con sus manos. Sus deditos se hundían en la ingle y la entrepierna. Caminaban sobre la piel. Las palmas de sus manitas se deslizaban como suave brisa sobre la epidermis. Un muslo y luego el otro recibieron la caricia de sus mejillas. Suaves besos de sus labios. El imperceptible toque del dorso de sus manos de seda. Los músculos fueron amasados con amor como si fueran masa para pan. El viejo sentía la sangre en sus piernas calientes. ¡Y su mástil de carne sin bandera a punto de explotar!

El Pene le apuntaba a Rei a la cara y la joven empezó a masajearlo. Las manos fuertes de la joven subían y bajaban por el falo. A punto de eyacular en más de una ocasión Rei lo impedía apretando la unión del glande con la verga. Más que amante, Rei parecía una enfermera con su cara seria y grave. El sexo era más terapéutico que erótico. Fuyutsuki se convulsiono de agonía, pero eso no distrajo a la joven. Rei masajeaba con ternura el falo enfebrecido con sus pechos suaves y fríos.

De los masajes Rei paso directamente al sexo oral. Fuyutsuki con los ojos cerrados sentía como la muchacha acariciaba su glande con sus mejillas y la labios horizontales en su rajita vertical que lloriqueaba líquido pre seminal. La pequeña y cálida lengua recorría sin timidez, ni asco su virilidad. Dejaba a su paso un camino de saliva transparente. La joven subía de arriba abajo la verga desde su nacimiento hasta la unión con el glande. Los lametazos de la joven se hicieron más enérgicos. De derecha a izquierda, de arriba hacia abajo; golpeaban, más que lamer.

A punto de eyacular otra vez, Fuyutsuki apretó las sabanas. El viejo sintió el pulgar de la joven hundirse nuevamente en la raíz de su glande y los espasmos premonitorios detenerse. Rei concentraba su atención en el escroto, en las bolas. En lamerlas y chuparlas. Tragarlas, acariciarlas con la lengua y chuparlas en su boca cerrada. Con su otra mano le hacía una paja a Fuyutsuki. La joven se posiciono sobre el anciano y se trago la verga de golpe. La cabeza subía y bajaba incesantemente. Los espasmos eran ya señales claras y Rei se aparto apenas a tiempo. Rei dejo que Fuyutsuki eyaculara todo lo que quisiera, bañándola de semen de pies a cabeza.

La joven tomo una toalla para limpiar a Fuyutsuki y después a ella misma. Las siguientes en ser masajeadas fueron las manos y los brazos del viejo. Fuyutsuki estaba acostado bocarriba en la cama con la bella joven sentada en su vientre. Rei apoyaba su peso a los lados del viejo, en sus esbeltas piernas flexionadas. El viejo sentía la piel de las piernas a sus costados, las nalgas en su bajo vientre. El rostro de la chica solo reflejaba la frialdad de una profesional.

El anciano se sentía rejuvenecido de la cintura para abajo. Su miembro erguido y caliente otra vez rozaba la línea de las nalgas de la jovencita. Esta masajeaba las manos como había masajeado los pies: con sus manos, mejillas y pechos. Fuyutsuki pensó en pedirle que sonriera, pero no lo dijo. Hablar solo rompería la magia. Lentamente las manos y brazos hormigueaban por la sangre caliente que parecían que nuevamente circulaba por venas y arterias. Fuyutsuki suspiro de bienestar. Rei le amasaba con sus manos los hombros y el cuello. Las manos del viejo tocaban descaradamente las nalgas de la jovencita o acariciaban los muslos. La cara de la joven era indescifrable. Fuyutsuki cerró los ojos cuando Rei lo beso en los labios, un tímido roce primero y luego toda la lengua de la chica de golpe dentro de su boca.

Rei se comía a besos a Kouzou Fuyutsuki. El intercambio de saliva parecía que nunca iba a terminar. De la boca la joven pasó al cuello y la garganta. Con las manos acariciaba el pecho del hombre. Del pecho la joven pasó al duro vientre que masajeaba con su pelvis en suave vaivén.

Rei se detuvo y se corrió hacia atrás. Rei tomo una vez más la dura verga y jugueteo con ella en su raja. Finalmente se metió la punta y lentamente fue bajando hasta metérsela toda. Rei empezó, con una suave oscilación de sus caderas, en moverse para adelante y hacia atrás. Se acostó cuan larga era para solo llegar a la altura del cuello del hombre por la diferencia de tamaño entre los dos. La joven seguía como un suave oleaje sobre un arrecife. Como una sabana de fino terciopelo sobre el cansado cuerpo viejo. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que Fuyutsuki llegara al clímax otra vez ensopado en sudor y llenando a rebosar la vagina de Rei de su leche caliente y espesa.

El vicecomandante sentía la espalda dura y aterida. Su nuca llena de nudos y pelotas. Fuera de eso estaba bien, en paz con el mundo. Se sentía adormilado. Rei lo limpiaba con una toalla y se limpiaba a sí misma. La leche de Fuyutsuki se escurría por sus piernas. La joven tenía que dejar que Fuyutsuki se repusiera. Aprovechaba para limpiarse entre los muslos. No sudaba tanto. El Vice Comandante no tenía el aguante y la resistencia de Gendou Ikari.

Ella era frígida, incapaz de sentir el placer que era capaz de proporcionar a otros con su sincronización y poderes de ángel. Lo que ella daba a los demás en placer ella era retribuida con dolor. Fuyutsuki era tolerable y manejable. ¡Solo estaban calentándose y ella solo estaba sacando las toxinas del cuerpo del Vice Comandante de NERV para el sexo verdadero que vendría después!

Fuyutsuki nuevamente estaba sentado en la cama. Rei estaba masajeando ahora la espalda y nuca de Fuyutsuki. El hombre se sentía de 20 años. Las manitos de Rei eran el bálsamo de la vida. El hombre abría y cerraba sus manos embelesado. Tensaba y relajaba sus músculos sin poder creerlo. Rei le dio un mordisco en toda la nuca y Fuyutsuki sintió una descarga eléctrica bajar por su columna vertebral. ¡Se sentía como un Hércules o un Sansón! Su verga estaba enorme y morcillosa.

¡Oral, vaginal y anal era lo que ordenaba el doctor! La joven se preparo para lo que seguía. Se bajo de la cama y se puso frente a frente con el monstruo que había creado. Fuyutsuki miraba a la joven con la nitidez que sus ojos tenían a los veinte años. Alargo una mano y atrajo a la chica tocándole una nalga. ¡La suavidad de su carne era increíble! Rei emanaba aromas dulces y exóticos. El olor a sangre del LCL y otros. Fuyutsuki le olio a la muchacha las muñecas, los codos y el cuello.

- Es el perfume que tanto le gusta, señor- Dijo la chica.

Fuyutsuki la tomo por la cintura de guitarra e hizo que se girara. La puso en cuatro patas arriba de la cama y empezó a lamer las nalgas de la joven como un desesperado. Rei estaba lista. Se mordió los labios.

La joven sintió el dedo sondando su interior. Las manos separando sus nalgas. El Pene estaba en la zanja de sugrupa buscando con delicadeza el pequeño y rosado ano. Fuyutsuki entro y con la fuerza de su recobrada juventud de 20 años follaba el culito de Rei. Las arremetidas eran en oleadas de mar embravecido. Rei aguantaba callada. En cada arremetida el placer para Fuyutsuki aumentaba. Rei no tenía problemas en sonrojar sus mejillas fingiendo excitación…

-Fuyutsuki-sama… ¡Tómeme!... ¡hágame el amor!-Dijo en un hilo de voz. En una súplica.

Rei era una delicia para los sentidos. Su piel era un deleite para el tacto. Sus gemidos y maullidos, música para los oídos. Fuyutsuki arqueo la espalda para lamer goloso la nuca de la joven, saborear la sal natural de su piel. Le metió dos dedos a su vulva y lentamente se los llevo a la boca. Con la otra mano le apretaba un seno. Se irguió para ver a la muchachita en la sumisa posición de perrita. Veía con delicia como su miembro entraba y salía de la bella joven. ¡Como las nalgas y el pequeño cuerpo se estremecía con la fuerza y poder de Kouzou Fuyutsuki, Vice comandante de NERV!

Aspiraba por la nariz y la boca los dulces perfumes de ese cuerpo. El olor a madera de la cama. Las olorosas flores de la habitación. Eyaculo con la fuerza de sus 20 años. Con satisfacción escucho el falso orgasmo de Rei y mirar su leche escurrirse de entre las posaderas de la jovencita, deslizarse por la entrepierna de sus muslos para morir absorbidas en las sabanas de seda.

Con el comandante Ikari Rei podía gritar todo lo que quería, retorcerse de dolor, crispar su rostro, apretar los dientes y desahogarse sin pudor o vergüenza. Con Fuyutsuki tenía que soportar el dolor callada, fingir que le gustaba; que su cara, gestos y ademanes no delataran su intenso sufrimiento.

Fuyutsuki buscaba el placer que limpiaba el alma. El placer en la belleza que limpia la mente. El placer de los sentidos, que limpia la carne. Rei era una loca fantasía hecha realidad. Sus gritos desgarradores y reales de dolor solo eran para el comandante Ikari.

Fueron al baño. Rei duchaba al súper hombre de pie con una ducha de mano. Este estaba sentado en un taburete mientras Rei le enjabonaba. La joven le tallaba la espalda con finos cepillos de suaves cerdas. Lo enjabonaba y enjuagaba con cubetazos de agua fría. Le untaba con aceite perfumado y sales minerales la piel.

La expresión en su cara era lánguida e indefinida, pero cuando menos era más humana. Sus expresivos ojos sonreían y miraban con dulzura. Sus labios seguían serios, pero besaban bien la piel arrugada de Fuyutsuki. Acariciaban en suave roce. Humedecidos o entreabiertos eran sensuales promesas de placeres futuros. Con sus manitas o con sus senos la joven le lavaba la nuca y la espalda. Sus suaves deditos mesaban los grises cabellos. El cuerpo de Fuyutsuki exhalaba un agradable olor a limpio.

La joven se duchaba y se bañaba sola. El agua era su elemento. El viejo veía mudo a la muchacha lavarse y acicalarse. El agua era fría y los pezones de Rei estaban paraditos, ligeramente azulados. Inocentemente la joven se duchaba de pie como si ignorara que era observada.

¡Pero no era así! Como un demonio que quisiera tentar a un santo anacoreta y llevarlo a la perdición la joven desplegaba todos sus encantos. Su fría sensualidad. En forma inocente le pidió al hombre maduro que le enjabonara la espalda. Fuyutsuki le metía mano a la chica con la escusa de bañarla y enjabonarla. Sobaba y manoseaba todos sus recovecos. Ella también, pero en forma indolente y con mas discreción. La joven de pie apenas le llegaba al pecho al hombre maduro. No era el momento para el sexo, así que Rei con su sincronización mantenía dormido entre las piernas el pene de Fuyutsuki. Era momento de tocar y ser tocado. De sentir la piel contra la piel. Para Fuyutsuki fue un momento de sensualidad total y erotismo puro.

Se metieron en el Furo de cerámica, lleno a rebosar de agua pura, sin ningún tipo de aditivo químico. Agua caliente a 40ºC. Primero Fuyutsuki y luego Rei, cada uno con una toalla húmeda en la cabeza. Estuvieron inmóviles por 15 minutos. Pasado este tiempo la bañera de cerámica empezó a bajar la temperatura lentamente y lanzar a presión chorros de agua a los cuerpos sumergidos. Los chorros de agua masajeaban los laxos músculos. Finalizado el masaje Fuyutsuki salió primero y se seco en forma enérgica el cuerpo. Se sentía Lázaro vuelto a la vida. Rei salió rosadita de pies a cabeza. Más deseable y tentadora.

El sexo terapéutico había llegado a su fin y era hora para el sexo psicológico. Liberar la mente de Fuyutsuki de todo escrúpulo moral. Acallar su conciencia. Liberar su mente de pensamientos tóxicos de culpa o remordimiento. Tomados de la mano fueron a la cama. Fuyutsuki se abandono por fin a la prosaica y vulgar carne. Fuyutsuki estaba de nuevo sentado en la cama. Rei estaba de rodillas mamándoselo. Degustando su glande como un helado.

¡Por supuesto que sabía que Rei sufría en la medida que proporcionaba placer! ¡El placer era demasiado intenso como para preocuparse por el dolor y sufrimiento de los demás! Con descaro y sin timidez la joven recorría con su lengua pequeña y caliente el grueso tronco. Sus labios acariciaban en suave roce en forma exquisita. Rei suspiraba de gozo para tomar aire. ¡Era una buena actriz! Fuyutsuki no quería pensar que la joven sufría. Solo la tendría este fin de semana antes de que ella volviera con su verdadero dueño. ¡A Rei no le importaba lo que hicieran con ella!¡No había forma de ayudarla o protegerla! ¡Sencillamente no había nada que hacer!

La saliva goteaba en el piso. Se escurría por las bolas de Fuyutsuki y el mentón de Rei. La joven movía la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Los sonidos de succión, de chupar, del pene entrando y saliendo de la boca húmeda eran obscenos, vulgares y ofensivos para los gustos estéticos de Fuyutsuki. ¡El placer que sentía era sucio y destruía el alma! El viejo tomo a la muchacha por la cabeza y empezó a follarle la boca.

Rei solo se quedo quieta. Oficialmente era su esclava sexual por todo el fin de semana. Fuyutsuki se maldecía, consciente de su pecado. "¡Maldito seas Gendou Ikari!... ¡Tú y yo arderemos en el infierno por esto!" pensó el anciano. A Rei eso la tenía sin cuidado.

El viejo le fornicaba la boca con golpes de caderas. Le agarraba y sujetaba con furia por los cabellos. Cuando sacaba el miembro de la boca de Rei era para que esta se lo lamiera. Con sus manitas le levantaba el grueso tronco para lamerlo por debajo. Fuyutsuki se fue calmando. Le pasaba el glande a la joven por la nariz o por las mejillas y la chica en forma juguetona trataba de atraparlo.

Fuyutsuki se abandono por completo al sueño y la ilusión. Eyaculo con fuerza en la boca de Rei, sintió complacencia en la forma escabrosa y mórbida en que Rei degustaba su leche. Como la saboreaba. Como salía por las comisuras de su boca. Su blanca lengua relamiéndose los finos labios con fruición.

La joven se acostó en la cama. Desnuda y abierta. Con sus deditos abrió las pestañas que cerraban su sexo y se masturbo allí mismo frente a él con el rostro falsamente descongestionado de deseo. La piel de la joven estaba rosadita. Sus senos estaban opulentos y picudos. Los pezones estaban rojizos y erectos. Fuyutsuki la beso en la boca en forma apasionada. En un beso sucio degusto su propio semen. Beso sus hombros y el hueco de su garganta. El canalillo de sus pechos. Fuyutsuki hundía los pezones de la muchacha con la lengua. Rei sabía que eran necesarios los efectos de sonido.

-¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!... ¡Fuyutsuki-Sama!... ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!... ¡señor!... ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!- Gimió y jadeo de placer en forma convincente. Lo menos que le importaba al viejo en ese momento era si esos gemidos y jadeos eran de verdad. ¡Solo necesitaba escucharlos y fingir que eran reales!

Fuyutsuki devoraba y ensalivaba el coño de Rei. La joven suspiraba o guardaba silencio para marcarle el ritmo al anciano. Rei llevaba su coño al natural. Era ralo e incipiente. El viejo ya no podía más con la excitación. Sin más preámbulos con una mano guio su miembro a la vulva de Rei y con la otra mano le abrió los tiernos labios.

La jovencita trato de abrirse lo más que pudo mientras guardaba silencio. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la punta del Glande empezó a abrirse camino. Fuyutsuki tropezó con una barrera inesperada. Gracias a sus poderes de ángel Rei podía recuperarse rápido y regenerar tejidos que no estuvieran muy dañados a voluntad. Gracias a eso era una Hurí del paraíso prometido por Mahoma. ¡Desvirgar a la joven una y otra vez era la máxima delicia para Fuyutsuki!

El anciano puso sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza de la niña-mujer. Apoyo su peso en las palmas de las manos y empezó a arremeter. Después de varios intentos el himen se rasgo y Fuyutsuki estaba por fin dentro de la jovencita. Sin casi sacar su miembro empezó con el mete y saca ancestral. Su rostro estaba en éxtasis.

Rei no entendía su obsesivo interés por esa membrana inútil. Después de rasgar la original el Comandante Ikari no mostraba deseos de querer volverlo hacer. Rei se abandono a sus pensamientos para distraerse del dolor. Con respirar entrecortadamente tendría a Fuyutsuki entretenido por un largo rato.

"¡Oral, vaginal y anal! Siempre en ese mismo orden. ¡Con cuidado y cautela para no matar al pobre viejo!" Fueron las indicaciones del comandante Ikari la primera vez que tuvo relaciones con Fuyutsuki. Con el viejo el dolor era tolerable. ¡Pero aguantarse el dolor sin rechistar y fingiendo que le gustaba la cansaban y desgastaba más! En esos casos era preferible el Comandante Ikari. Con el comandante Ikari era Horrible, pero a la vez liberador.

Fuyutsuki era un techo sobre ella. La joven estaba debajo de él mirándole el pecho y el cuello, mecida suavemente en el mete y saca del viejo. Fuyutsuki estaba con los ojos cerrados en ese universo de placer y gozo que Rei había creado solo para él. La joven entrelazaba sus piernas con las piernas del hombre y le acariciaba con sus manitas de diosa los costados, las líneas de las costillas. Los pezones de la jovencita acariciaban la piel del hombre por debajo de sus tetillas con su bamboleo. Con su sincronización enviaba endorfinas al cerebro de Fuyutsuki. Vigilaba su débil corazón. Limpiaba su cuerpo de toxinas a través del sudor y semen expulsados. Hacía que sus músculos recuperaran su elasticidad.

¡Harían el amor toda la noche! A Rei no le apetecía quedarse todo el fin de semana en la casa de Muñecas de Fuyutsuki, ni jugar con él "la hora del Té". El comandante solo había dicho que limpiara la casa y mimara al viejo, para todo lo demás tenía libertad de acción. Ella no entendía de cosas bellas. Las flores siempre le parecieron algo inútil, su danza del abanico un montón de movimientos al ritmo de la música sin significado, sus perfumes finos y la bella Yukata; superfluos e innecesarios.

El viejo arqueo la espalda tratando de besarla en la boca. La joven tomo con delicadeza su cabeza entre sus manos y ofreció sus labios. Las bocas fueron una sola. Las bocas se separaron y Rei echo sus piernas hacia atrás hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron a la altura de sus orejas. Fuyutsuki sintió como el coño de Rei se estrechaba y volviendo a la posición anterior la penetración fue más profunda y total. Fuyutsuki volvía a cerrar los ojos en éxtasis.

Rei miraba su cara, con el sabor de su saliva espesa en la boca. No lo odiaba, ni lo despreciaba, ¡ni siquiera era un fastidio! Su indiferencia hacía Fuyutsuki era total. Le daba igual entregar su cuerpo a él o a cualquier otro. Ni siquiera sentía curiosidad por saber que hacía tan feliz a su superior. No sentía curiosidad por esas sensaciones de bienestar que Fuyutsuki estaba experimentando con ella y su rostro exteriorizaba. Que ella era incapaz de sentir y mucho menos comprender.

Fuyutsuki abrió los ojos, ella volteo la cara y cerró los suyos. Enrojeció sus mejillas y empezó a jadear. Fuyutsuki estaba a punto de terminar. Ella exhalo un largo y sexi gemido de agonía que coincidió con la potente eyaculación de Fuyutsuki que lleno a rebosar su coño sanguinolento. La falsa sangre virginal en sus muslos y vientre volvió a excitar al anciano. El viejo jadeaba y sentía que tendría un ataque al corazón. Su verga se inflo y engordo en poco tiempo. "Oral, vaginal y anal, siempre en ese orden" se dijo Rei mentalmente. ¡Sería una larga noche!

Fuyutsuki estaba sentado en la cama y ayudaba a Rei a empalarse ella misma. La joven estaba de espaldas con un pie en la rodilla de Fuyutsuki y el otro en el piso. Se abría las nalgas con sus manos mientras Fuyutsuki la sostenía por las caderas. Con una mano el viejo guio su miembro a la entrada del ano de Rei. La joven cerró los ojos. ¡El culo se lo iban a reestrenar otra vez! Ayanami admiraba a la madre naturaleza y entendía por qué ciertas cosas se viven una vez. Cuando logro meterse todo, lo demás fue subir y bajar. Fuyutsuki volvía a cerrar los ojos. Rei a gemir y jadear de falso placer en forma sexi.

Para ella no era problema ser convincente sabiendo de antemano todo lo que pasaba en el cuerpo de Fuyutsuki. Su dulce voz no sonaba falsa. Sus maullidos y ronroneos eran de gata en celo. Sencillamente escucharla era indispensable para fornicar con ella. ¡Para caer en el pecado y hundirse en el infierno! Rei era dócil y sumisa. Apasionada y fogosa. Lasciva y lujuriosa. Tierna y sensible. ¡Ella era todo eso para Fuyutsuki! La Rei Ayanami de verdad, que estaba sufriendo de verdad, no le interesaba en esos momentos.

Fuyutsuki y Ayanami hicieron el amor hasta la madrugada, en las más diversas posturas. Pero siempre en el mismo orden que el comandante le había dicho a Rei y le permitían a ella controlar a voluntad el cuerpo del viejo profesor. Rei no quería forzar más el cuerpo de Fuyutsuki, ¡ya se encontraba más allá de sus límites! Ella podía recuperarse y reponerse con facilidad pero el viejo no. Fuyutsuki yacía como un muerto feliz.

Rei fue al anexo desnuda como estaba. Se había aseado un poco para no ensuciar el resto de la casa. En su baño hizo gárgaras para sacarse los pegostes amargos de la boca. Se ducho a conciencia. Su coño, culo y boca estaban blanquecinos en sus adyacencias;marcas del semen y fluido vaginal secos, salpicando, escurriéndose y derramándose por su cuerpo. Estaba llena de moretones, magulladuras, chupadas y marcas de dedos que iban desapareciendo en la medida en que regeneraba esos tejidos.

No había peligro de quedarse embarazada de Fuyutsuki porque era una hibrida estéril. Puso el reloj despertador temprano para terminar de una vez por todas mañana por la mañana e irse a su casa. Durmió como un tronco, desnuda en su cama, las cuatro horas que faltaban para que amaneciera.

Ya amanecía y Fuyutsuki volvía a la normalidad poco a poco. El viejo se sentía ligero, libre de los achaques de su edad. Pero la sensación de tener 20 años había desaparecido. Él estaba bañado, ensopado en los sudores, salivas, fluidos y secreciones de ella y él mismo. El olor a sexo era abominable y repugnante. Rei había estado usando los sudores y el semen del viejo para eliminar las impurezas y toxinas de su cuerpo. Por lo tanto ambas sustancias eran más espesas y malolientes de lo usual. Con un olor fuerte y penetrante a bilis, heces, orina y vomito.

Fuyutsuki sintió que despertaba de un bello sueño para encarar una realidad de pesadilla. Rei estaba vestida con su uniforme escolar en su estado autista habitual. Fuyutsuki la miro a los ojos un rato y luego bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-¿Te dolió mucho anoche, Rei?- Pregunto por fin.

-El comandante Ikari me dijo que es irrelevante lo que sienta o piense a la hora de cumplir con mis deberes y obligaciones-

-¡No te estoy preguntando lo que dijo el comandante Ikari!- Dijo Fuyutsuki, perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Te pregunte si te dolió que yo!... ¡Te ordeno que respondas la pregunta que te hice!

-Sí, me dolió mucho. Aunque mi cuerpo parece que responde en forma adecuada a la copula y el apareamiento humano tengo que forzar y sobrecargar mi sistema nervioso en forma peligrosa. Sin embargo, fortalece mi señal de pulso haciéndola más nítida, mejorando mi desempeño como piloto de Eva. Me ayuda a controlar mi sincronización con el EVA. Es algo que usted siempre ha sabido, señor. Ambos hemos salido beneficiados de lo que hicimos anoche. ¡Sobre todo yo!

-Rei, la próxima vez que te lo pregunte… ¡Solo di que no te dolió!... ¡Que lo disfrutaste mucho!- Dijo vencido- ¡Dímelo con una sonrisa en la cara, aunque sea una mentira descarada!

-No puedo hacer eso. El comandante Ikari me ha dicho que nunca les mienta a usted o a la Doctora Akagi- Mintió ella adrede y sin mucho esfuerzo. El comandante fue claro a la hora de especificar qué era exactamente lo que ella debía decir o informar a sus dos subordinados. ¡Al único al que no podía mentirle jamás era al comandante Ikari!- Lo mejor sería que simplemente no preguntara

-Rei, ¡te puedes ir a tu casa!... ¡quiero estar solo!- dijo Fuyutsuki con total desaliento.

-Debo de dejar esta habitación y el baño impecables antes de irme a mi casa, señor- Dijo ella.

Fuyutsuki no dijo nada. ¡Él era un hipócrita! Alguien como Ikari no tiene amigos, ni confidentes. ¡Solo cómplices! Su arrepentimiento era vacio y falso. Dentro de 15 días todo se volvería a repetir. Lo primero que hizo Rei fue asearlo y limpiarlo como una enfermera profesional haría con un enfermo terminal. La joven estaba desnuda para no ensuciar su ropa. Fuyutsuki había eliminado todas sus toxinas del cuerpo anoche y a Rei ya no le interesaba aparearse con él otra vez. ¡Ya había cumplido con el comandante Ikari! Solo faltaba terminar e irse a casa.

Si Fuyutsuki quería sexo, solo tenía que pedirlo o insinuarlo. Pero Fuyutsuki ya tenía suficiente de su propia inmundicia. ¡Sabía que a la hora de la verdad era igual o peor de canalla que Gendou Ikari! Prefería dejar a la muchacha en paz y disfrutar de su baño tranquilo. Estaban en el baño secundario o mejor dicho el baño verdadero de la casa. El anciano desnudo sentado en el taburete de plástico era enjabonado por la joven desnuda, sin que ninguno dijera una sola palabra.

El baño del cuarto no estaba sucio. Fue fácil arreglarlo. Pero el cuarto y todo su interior quedo inutilizable. La madera y la pintura de la pared habían absorbido todos los malos olores. Las sabanas, la cubierta del colchón de agua y edredones estaban apelmazadas de todas las inmundicias y porquerías excretadas por el cuerpo de Fuyutsuki. La ropa sucia de Fuyutsuki y la bella Yukata tuvieron que ser desechadas por su penetrante e inmundo hedor.

¡Era la primera vez que pasaba esto! Ayanami había hecho todo lo posible por arreglar el cuarto. Tuvo que sacarlo todo y Fuyutsuki contratar un camión para que se llevara todo y lo incinerada en las afueras de la ciudad sin hacer preguntas. La habitación vacía olía a cloro y lejía. Rei esperaba que Fuyutsuki le diera permiso para irse, a menos que quisiera que ella se quedara con él el resto del fin de semana. Fuyutsuki le dijo que ya se podía ir. La joven se fue sin más. Fuyutsuki miraba el cuarto vacio testigo de sus encuentros con Rei. ¡Tenerlo otra vez listo no sería problema!

-Yui, ¡perdóname!- dijo el viejo en voz alta avergonzado y apesadumbrado por su debilidad ante la carne. Guardo un minuto de silencio. Después llamo al Comandante Ikari por teléfono.

-… He cambiado de idea… ¡Necesito con urgencia un asistente!... ¡la fatiga y el stress del trabajo me están matando!...

Gendou Ikari sonreía divertido en la otra línea. Sus dos marionetas habían seguido el guion al pie de la letra sin siquiera sospechar que era él quien movía los hilos. "¡Fuyutsuki el que se acuesta con niños!"... pensó gozando en secreto por la broma pesada jugada a su antiguo profesor

- ¡Me Alegra mucho que siga mi consejo!…- Dijo, sin que su voz delatara nada de lo que en realidad estaba pensando.

Rei se encontraba ahora en su casa confusa. ¡Limpiar el cuerpo y la mente de Fuyutsuki le tomaba un fin de semana completo! No había desobedecido la orden del Comandante. ¡Solo la había interpretado con libertad! Frunció el ceño. Sentía dolor de cabeza. ¡Estaba inventando excusas! Había desobedecido una orden directa del Comandante Ikari.

-No, no lo he hecho- dijo en voz alta a la vacía habitación.

No era la primera vez que sentía un conflicto en su interior. Una voz dentro de su cabeza le dijo que ella mentía.

-No puedo decirle mentiras al Comandante Ikari…-Dijo ella en voz alta. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. De que estaba hablando sola.

No veía la necesidad de estar con el Vice Comandante Fuyutsuki dos días y dos noches pudiendo hacerlo todo en una noche. ¡Mentira!¡No quería estar con Kouzou Fuyutsuki, Vice Comandante de NERV y mano derecha del Comandante Gendou Ikari!... El Comandante había sido claro en su orden y ella la había cumplido al pie de la letra. ¡Mentira! ¡Ella solo se había aprovechado de la ambigüedad de la orden para hacer lo que ella quería en realidad!…

-El comandante siempre me hace "eso" con la ropa puesta- dijo en voz alta como si de repente se diera cuenta de que la tierra era redonda y no plana. Nunca le había importado, ni tenido la curiosidad de saber por qué lo hacía. Estaba confundida y desconcertada. ¿Qué tenía que ver si el comandante Ikari estaba vestido o desvestido con lo que había hecho en la casa de Fuyutsuki?

No le apetecía estar con Fuyutsuki. No le apetecía estar con Fuyutsuki dos días con sus noches en su casa de muñecas jugando a la comidita, a la casita. No quería ponerse y quitarse su vestido de muñeca, ni estar con sus cosas de muñeca. No le daba la gana de bailar después que le daban cuerda. ¡Aborrecía ser la muñeca de goma del viejo pervertido para sus cochinadas! ¡No era una muñeca!, ¡No era una muñeca!, ¡No era una muñeca!, ¡No era una muñeca!,¡No era una muñeca!, ¡No era una muñeca!

Sentía enojo. Era lo mismo que había sentido el día que le dio la bofetada al tercer elegido por siquiera dudar del trabajo del comandante. ¡Por preguntarle si tenía miedo!¡Sentía enojo!¡Sentía enojo!¡Sentía enojo!¡Sentía enojo!¡Sentía enojo!

-¡No soy una muñeca!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas. Su cara estaba roja. Jadeaba al respirar. Se toco los ojos y las mejillas hinchadas. Algo quería salir de sus ojos, pero no salía.

-¿No soy una muñeca?- Se preguntaba con duda en un hilo de voz.

-No soy una muñeca -Dijo con voz apagada.

¡Pero si lo era! Ayanami tomo entre sus manos las gafas rotas del comandante sin saber que hacer a continuación. Las gafas tuvieron el mágico poder de quitarle todas esas ideas y pensamientos molestos. Su conflicto interior había desaparecido. Ella sabía cuál era su deber y obligación.

La doctora Akagi se encargaría de quitarle esas ideas en su cerebro. ¡Mientras tanto sería una marioneta sin hilos por lo que restaba del fin de semana! Con las gafas en las manos como un talismán se acostó en su cama. Desde que interactuaba con el nuevo piloto a la doctora Akagi le costaba mucho estabilizarla. Estaba entrando en la adolescencia y eso traía desajustes hormonales. Ella no menstruaba, pero en todo lo demás era una chica normal de 14 años.

Ella suspiro. Entre sus deberes y obligaciones estaba el de convertir a Shinji Ikari, el tercer elegido, en su amante. Copular y aparearse con él para estudio de la sincronización en los machos de la especie. Para que el DumyPlug que se hacia con sus datos no fuera rechazado por el EVA 01. Para darle confianza en sí mismo y mejorar su pobre desempeño como piloto de EVA. Para mantenerlo bajo control y vigilancia continúa. Para ser un hilo más con que mover a la nueva marioneta. Por órdenes directas del Comandante Gendou Ikari. ¡Usando cualquier medio que fuera necesario!

No lo había logrado aún.


End file.
